wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Deadmines walkthrough
The Deadmines is the first instance that most Alliance players will encounter. It’s a fun and fairly easy instance, with very few surprising encounters. It is a learning ground for most new players on group dynamics and multiple elite mob pulls. * Also known as: VanCleef, VC, DM (which see) * Found in: Moonbrook in Westfall * Enemy Level Range: 16-22 Elite * Expected time to complete: 2 to 2 1/2 hours Updated for Patch 2.3 changes to loot and elite mobs before the instance are now non-elite (normal). Group and Level Guidance * The meeting stone says level range 17-26. (as of Cata, 15 can summon and be summoned--confirmed). * Recommend having average level 18-23. It's recommend that your main tank be level 21 or higher, to ensure that his hits actually land. If your healer is lower level, it’s of less concern than any orange mobs getting to them. You need at least one dedicated healer and one tank (warrior, paladin, druid bear form). Make sure your healer understands his role, and tries to conserve mana for heals. Enemies You will almost exclusively encounter humanoid mobs in this instance. One boss ( ) is mechanical and immune to stun and bleed effects. Quests Alliance Only * Main Quest and shareable. Kill VanCleef! Rewards * Shareable This quest is given by on top of the tower in Sentinel Hill. This quest is available only after you complete the Defias traitor escort quest. Rewards. The quests are completed in a section of the Deadmines before the instance: Given by Wilder Thistlenettle, a dwarf NPC inside an inn in the Dwarven district of Stormwind. * Shareable Rewards. * Shareable Rewards (Gnomeregan Quest): * Obtained from in Ironforge. ** Shareable Given by Shoni the Shilent, a little gnome in the middle of the Dwarven district in Stormwind. Rewards. Paladin Specific quests: * - The quest is given by , outside of Ironforge’s gates. See Paladin quests for details on the full quest chain. The drops of any of the Goblins in the instance. Preparation for the Instance Mages, warlocks, and healers should carry drinks and potions to replenish their mana. Be sure to have your weapons repaired prior to the instance run, and always keep foods for you and other party members (hunters' pets). It is essential to be prepared for this instance run as it is quite long, and there are no places to get weapons repaired, buy supplies, etc. You should also know that every time you kill a boss, like for instance, a patrol will spawn behind you, with 2-3 Elites. Walkthrough You should know where the entrance is, since you probably did the Defias Traitor escort quest. The entrance is in a house in the village of Moonbrook, in the Southwestern area of Westfall. Loc 42,73 (if you use a UI that shows locations). The first 2 quests If your group doesn't feel like doing the first 2 quests, then go straight to chapter 2. When you enter the house in Moonbrook which leads you into a mine, your minimap will look like this: Before entering the actual instance, you encounter miners, and some overseers, taskmasters and wizards. Just go carefully and do not pull more aggro from mobs than you can handle. Go towards the area where Foreman Thistlenettle is and kill him, loot the badge off his corpse to complete the quest and keep killing the skeletons / zombies in the area until everyone has 4 s to complete the second quest: . They drop fairly often. The spawn rate is a bit slow. Having a hunter or paladin track or detect Undead will help you spot the respawns. When you are done with these 2 quests, you can head towards the Instance Portal and zone in. The drops off any of the Pirates. You'll find more than enough through the instance for each group member with the quest. To Rhahk'Zor From the entrance to Rhahk'Zor|Boss, you will have to kill miners. They aren't elite and they die easily. There will also be a few Defias Overseers, which are elite, but not so tough. Also you will run into a couple of Defias Wizards. The main danger to a group for the instance are runners. Try to always pull mobs back to your group; don't rush into them, so that if they run, you have room to finish them off before they bring friends. Best is to have a class with some kind of snare though, such as a rogue with Crippling Poison, shaman with Frost Shock, warrior Hamstring, etc. Make sure you designate a person who will be responsible for either snaring or have an instant damage spell available to finish them off. High DPS characters can also quickly finish off the runner if possible. Also, it will be good to have a 22+ paladin in your party, his Judgement of Justice will prevent runners from fleeing. You will encounter Rhahk'Zor|Boss, your first mini-boss. He is not that tough, as you can pull him solo, if you wait for him to be far away from his 2 guards (two Defias Watchman), aka close to you. He hits reasonably hard but slow, has a lot of health, as any boss should have. This fight should be easy. Rhahk'Zor almost always drops a , and rarely instead. Note: Every time you kill a boss (up to Gilnid|Boss), the door he was guarding opens up, and a patrol respawns behind you and heads down towards you. After every boss fight this will happen, and the further you go down in the Deadmines, the bigger the patrols will be. So be on your guard and look behind you every now and then. The patrols are a mix of melee and spellcasters. Try to kill the spellcaster first, as their fireballs hurt a lot. It is best to kill these off as you go to clear the path for characters that die to run back. To Sneed When Rhahk'Zor|Boss dies, the big door behind him opens, kill the two Defias Watchmen (they use ranged weapons until they enter melee) and go through the now-opened door, you'll see the path fork off to the left and right. To the left is where Miner Johnson|Rare Spawn spawns, but only once every 5 instance runs or so. It just takes 2 minutes to check if he's up, and most of the time he drops a blue item: or . To the right are goblins and further down the big goblin, aka Sneed|Boss on a Shredder. I suggest clearing the room where Sneed roams about as much as possible before you pull Sneed, you don't want to get adds during this fight. Pull the Goblins back or through the door to fight them. The Goblins have an annoying “knockdown” with their thrown axes. Other than that, they are elite, with plenty of health. If you have a Paladin with the quest , one of the Goblins should drop the piece the Paladin needs. Sneed is slightly harder than the ogre, because you actually have to kill him twice. First destroy his Shredder (which he occupies) and then kill him. Make sure the party is aware of this and do not run off the moment the Shredder dies. The Shredder can be controlled by the . Remember also that the Shredder is mechanical and is immune to many effects. Take a moment to look for a chest, either near the door that opened, on the “hill” in the middle of the room, or in the back corner as you entered. Don't forget to loot the from the Shredder's corpse. completed! Sneed drops: , , or . Gilnid Remember the patrol that spawns when Sneed|Boss dies, then move down the corridor and clear up to Gilnid|Boss's room, once there, clear his room and save him for last. Have the lower level characters and casters hug the left wall at all times to prevent aggro from the center of the room. Make sure your tank does not charge up to them and aggro more, but focus your ranged attacks to take them down. Some of the goblins (Engineers) here are equipped with guns and send in Mechanical pets to combat you, and others (Craftsmen) have a "Melt Ore" ability that causes 140 Fire damage and lowers movement speed for 20 seconds (any ability that removes movement speed debuffs will remove this). The pets are immune to many effects, and can't be looted, so they are extremely annoying. Additionally, if the pet is killed and the goblin is still fighting, he can and will summon another; concentrate on killing the goblin. This room contains smelters that allow miners to smelt their ore into bars, as well as boxes filled with lower level engineering reagents. Gilnid isn't hard either, the only difference with previous bosses is that there is one goblin that always stays too close to him to be pulled solo. So you have several options: Kill the little goblin fast and then . Only your tank should take on Gilnid from the start. Or you could polymorph the goblin during the whole fight, provided you have a mage. Take time to check under the ramp leading down to the room for a chest. There is an insignificant goblin guarding it, although it is a possible add during the Gilnid fight. If you are lucky, will drop or . The Cannon and Mr. Smite Remember the patrol that spawns when dies, then move on. Clear up to the as shown on the map above, and have someone loot it, but be aware that looting it causes a Defias Taskmaster to spawn in the corridor. Then clear up to the next gate. The person who looted the gunpowder will have to activate the cannon in this room, which will blow up the gate. The gate can also be picked by a rogue (thus avoiding the mobs that would have otherwise come to greet you) or blown up with Seaforium charges, if you have an Engineer in your party. As the gate explodes, Mr. Smite|Boss starts shouting orders, and mobs will rush for you (usually two Pirates with a parrot). Once the attack is dealt with, enter the docks and fight your way up the boardwalk. Short Cut: It is possible to jump down to the side of the boardwalk, fight off the ship builders, and swim straight round to Smite's island. However, this gives you the risk of accidentally pulling him when others aren't ready, so be careful! Warning: This is where things get serious, so make sure your group is sticking together and that nobody rushes toward the ramp going up to the ship or the dummy chest at the bottom of the ramp. Your group must be aware that as soon as you get close to that ramp, two assassins appear and attack your group, and as soon as they do so, rushes down from the ship and engages you as well. The trick to this fight is that Mr. Smite|Boss actually doesn't hurt that much as long as his hit points are high. So it's best to deal with the two assassins while your tank keeps Mr. Smite|Boss busy. Once both assassins are either dead or under control (polymorphed), focus on Mr. Smite|Boss. Also, try to carry the fight away from the ramp, so that every time Mr. Smite|Boss stuns your group and goes to his chest to find a new weapon, you have some time to recover while he runs back to you. This is an important reason that you should kill the two assassins first. Save up some mana/rage for the end of the fight, because Mr. Smite|Boss increases in damage output twice during the fight, and hits really hard when he is low on HP. With luck, Mr. Smite|Boss can drop the best two-hand weapon you can get at this level , a nice or a one-hand Axe . The Pirate Ship and Cookie Go up the ramp, kill a few pirates and go to the left first. You'll find Cookie|Murloc Boss ; he's easy as long as he does not run off and bring adds. After an almost comical fight, he can drop a great wand , or the coveted . After Cookie has been taken care of, go backwards and this time go right, to the other side of the ship. The mobs on the ship are quite close together and are numerous. Beware of runners and pull carefully. It is very easy to aggro and cause a party wipe. Try to have someone keep a watch on for early warning if he does aggro. If aggros on your puller, have everyone jump off the side of the ship into the water, and swim to the right-hand side of the entry to the deck-area. You might just survive or have a rezzer survive to resurrect the dead. So if you want to save time, let one puller carefully take mobs down to your group. Once the path is clear and the only thing left on the top deck is and his guards, your group can move up and engage him. Couple of chest locations: *near the bottom of the ramp at the front of the ship (beware of pulling aggro from the other side of the ship); *on the middle level of the ramp – near the ship; *on top level of the ramp – near the ramp. Around the perimeter of the cave where the ship is located, additional Pirates and goblins are located. There is no need to kill them, except if you want or need the XP and possible drops. There is a little trick when you pull too many mobs. Almost at the 2nd highest point of the ship, there is a giant water wheel. If somebody jumps on this, the mobs will evade everything. The good point is that you can save a wipe this way. The bad point is that sometimes the mobs will still hit your characters and you won't be able to hit them. This technique is often seen as an exploit; however it has been in-game since beta and never been changed, so most people say it's legal. Captain Greenskin isn't that hard himself, the problem is that he has 2 guards, but that should not be a problem for your group; now that you managed Mr. Smite|Boss, you know how to deal with such encounters. Just do not move too close to ’s cabin. The recommended tactic here is to tank and polymorph the caster. Kill first, then the other melee mob, and then the sheeped caster. Sapping the bodyguards also works. can make casters happy with a very nice blue staff , and Hunters with a Harpoon . He can also drop the belt of the Defias set . Note: it is not uncommon to pull at an inopportune moment and wipe. To prevent this, if you pull without meaning to, you can jump on the boat's waterwheel. While on the wheel, and any mobs who followed him will evade, and eventually reset. At this point, your party can jump down from the wheel, resurrect the dead, and proceed once more. It should be noted that low level characters may need to stand at the far outside edge of the wheel so that the pirates no longer "see" them, at which point they will stop evading and will reset. In addition, the non-elite parrot pets occasionally cross onto the wheel, but these can be dealt with easily. Edwin VanCleef Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss is waiting for you in his cabin, looking all by himself, but actually as soon as you aggro him, two guards will come out of the shadows and attack you. There is a trick to this fight: Kill him first, and don't try to kill the guards; just polymorph them if you can. The thing is, if you kill both of Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss's guards, he spawns two more of them. Furthermore, Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss (at 50% health) spawns two additional guards for up to a total of four guards. Kill him fast, and he will be an easy fight. After Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss is dead, deal with the guards and you will be safe. An alternative strategy, if you do not have enough DPS for a fast kill, is to have your tank on Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss, while the rest of the group kills the first two guards. Then assist with Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss. If he spawns a second set of guards, kill Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss before the guards. A good tank is essential in defeating Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss. Don't forget to loot his , which is needed to finish the main quest of the Deadmines. Also loot , which begins a quest line for your next instance: The Stockade. Being the big boss of the Pirates, Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss has a large loot pool, and can drop one of four blue items including the chestpiece to the Defias Leather set. (See below) If you think that was your last blue item of the day, well that's incorrect, because now is the time to go and turn in your quests! Your group can either use hearthstone or clear the path towards the exit (see map). The mines exit on the southern end of Westfall, near the Lighthouse. Loot Edwin VanCleef|Final Boss * 20% * 14% * 14% * 22% Captain Greenskin|Boss * 35% * 25% * 25% Miner Johnson|Rare Spawn * * Gilnid|Boss * 35% * 50% Mr. Smite|Boss * 20% * 35% * 34% Sneed|Boss and His * 25% * 75% * 8% * Rhahk'Zor|Boss * * Cookie|Murloc Boss * 30% * 15% * 50% Foreman Thistlenettle|Boss * * * Quest rewards The Defias Brotherhood Quest * * * Red Silk Bandanas Quest * * * Collecting Memories Quest * * Oh Brother Quest * Underground Assault Quest * * Source Originally based upon Wow-Pro.com Guides Deadmines Category:The Deadmines Category:Instances Category:Instance grouping